


Attempt 83

by Zeria



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst I guess, F/F, Patron requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeria/pseuds/Zeria
Summary: A short fic covering a rough outline of what a Kyouko/Homura relationship may look like.





	Attempt 83

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship them so I've got no clue if this is good at all but can't say no to my patrons.

“Why is your place so barren?” Kyouko asked.

 

Aside from some curiously empty picture frames, there was nothing on the walls at all. She had furniture, to be sure, but not a ton of it. As far as Kyouko could tell, there wasn't even a real bed, just a pull-out couch. Though, she supposed, those were minor concerns, relatively speaking. The bigger problem seemed to be that it wasn't much of a “house” at all; she wondered what kind of person would’ve built a place shaped like this.

 

“I haven’t had the time or the need to make it any prettier,” Homura replied.

 

Her response was curt, though that was hardly unexpected at this point. It was difficult for Kyouko to find those who could go verbally go toe-to-toe with her but somehow, Homura managed it. She could tell that no further elaboration was coming as to why the home looked like this, so she simply dropped the subject.

 

“So, I can stay here for as long as I need, right? And Mami won’t show up out of nowhere?”

 

“Tomoe-san shouldn’t be coming here, no. And of course you can stay, Sakura-san. I need y— I’d  _ love _ to spend more time with you.”

 

It was so obvious that Homura had intended to say,  _ I need you for my plans _ , but Kyouko went along with her shoddy correction nonetheless. She needed the support and the place to stay right now and honestly, she liked the girl even when she was frustratingly elusive. When you’re a magical girl, you take what you can get, and the other two girls Kyouko had interest in weren’t exactly down at the moment.

 

Kyouko sat down on the couch as Homura moved to what qualified as a kitchen in the place. Turning on the kettle, she began to brew tea for her new roommate. It was a nice gesture, nice enough that Kyouko would’ve felt awkward telling the girl that she only drank tea that was  _ heavily _ apple-scented. Happy as she was to be living with her, to be able to hold her whenever she liked, she could tell things wouldn’t keep going perfectly.

* * *

 

Kyouko had been living with her for two weeks now. While they’d gotten fairly close in that time, it was clear that the girl still hadn’t fully given herself up to Homura. There remained a towering wall between the two of them, one she just couldn’t seem to knock down.

 

It wasn't a huge shock though. This was, after all, her 83rd attempt at saving Madoka and her 18th attempt at doing so through romance. To be more specific, it was her 3rd time going after Kyouko. As with every other strategy she had tried, it hadn’t worked out, but what was she supposed to do aside from throwing herself at this method once again?

 

Just half an hour prior, before the two of them left to fight witches as usual, Kyouko had pushed Homura away while they were cuddled up in bed.

 

“Sometimes, when I look into your eyes, Homura, it seems like you’re not looking back at all,” the girl had said. “I know you love Madoka but can’t you at least pay me the slightest bit of attention?”

 

She had left immediately after that, giving Homura little else to do besides follow her suit.

 

It did sting, just that little bit. Homura had never hidden how she felt about Madoka — she figured it was too obvious to be worth it — but Kyouko’s insinuation that she didn’t care about  _ her _ wasn't true. At the same time, she couldn’t blame the girl. She  _ would _ abandon her without a second thought if she could save Madoka in doing so. If this plan went the same as all the others, she’d end up having to do just that. But for as much as her experiences over these last 83 attempts had scarred her and morphed her opinions on her fellow magical girls, there was still a part of her that cared. She wasn't spending time with Kyouko purely for utilitarian reasons.

 

_ Unfortunately, I doubt I can get that across.  
_

* * *

 

She had been living with Homura for a whole month. After their big fight two weeks back, the two managed to patch things up and their relationship was in a fine place, relatively speaking. Kyouko had to keep that word,  _ relatively _ , in mind, as Homura seemed increasingly anxious as time went on. She knew it didn’t have to do with her, but it still made her worry and only reignited her jealousy.

 

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Kyouko looked out at the landscape below them. They stood atop a large billboard hosted far above Mitakihara, a town which really didn’t look that big when viewed from this distance. Ostensibly, they were there to kill witches, but Homura had never cared all that much about doing so and Kyouko was finding it more and more monotonous as well. They still engaged in it of course, with the disappearance of Sayaka and Mami, it was obvious that Homura wouldn’t going to let Madoka fight on her own, but they spent more time trying to kill Kyubey nowadays than witches.  _ That  _ never worked, of course.

 

Kyouko put her hand on Homura’s shoulder. There was a sadness in the motion. She had come to truly love Homura over this last month, and that love was accepted, but she knew that she’d never truly feel the reciprocation she desired. Of course, with Walpurgisnacht set to arrive soon, it very possibly wouldn’t matter how she felt. Still, it was painful. Memories of her time spent with Mami flashed through her mind, as did the brief days she managed to spend with Sayaka. She was frankly amazed that she’d been able to bounce back and fall in love with Homura so quickly, but ever since becoming a magical girl she hadn’t had the opportunity to slow down all that much, so it was nothing new. Just another thing to be ambivalent about in the long line she’d experienced in the past years.

 

They held their position for a long time, with no sign of any witches popping up, nor of Kyubey. Eventually, Homura began to take off, holding Kyouko’s hand in hers. It brought her both great joy and great pain.

* * *

 

“Homura!” Kyouko choked back a sob as she shouted to the girl for hope, but it was no use. It pained her greatly to abandon the girl but it was a pain she’d have to bear. Madoka was dead. Again. Another failure.

 

_ I’m sorry, Kyouko, _ Homura thought,  _ you deserved someone better _ .

 

She activated her shield.


End file.
